Jeffry McWild
Jeffry McWild (born February 20, 1957) is a character in the video game series debuting in the inaugural Virtua Fighter. He is a fisherman who mastered Pancratium on his own. Jeffry will stop at nothing to defeat his rival of many years, the dreaded Satan Shark. He is of Australian Aboriginal descent. History Virtua Fighter A fisherman on the Australian coast, he lived in the salty tang of the tides and the hot sun. The most skillful fisherman of his village, he has an engaging personality. He was bested by only one opponent: the giant, eight-meter long, human-eating "Satan Shark". They fought several battles, and finally met in their ultimate match. Jeffry was routed and his boat wrecked, but he somehow managed to recover as he hovered on the verge of death. He entered the World Fighting Tournament with a vow to build a new boat and do battle with the shark again. Virtua Fighter 2 Using prize money from the last tournament he built a new boat. But once again he lost his boat during the most ferocious battle with the Satan Shark yet. Once again, he is participating in the Tournament to earn him the prize money to rebuild his boat. Virtua Fighter 3 After losing to Pai in the first round of the tournament, Jeffry returned to Australia empty-handed. Jeffry was forced to attempt to rebuild his old, destroyed fishing boat (smashed by the legendary shark he is constantly hunting). Now, plagued by debts and running out of money quickly, Jeffry has no choice but to enter the tournament once again. Virtua Fighter 4 After the 3rd world tournament, Jeffry finally has some cash to build his boat. However, with the boat completed, Jeffry finds out that the Satan Shark has mysteriously disappeared. Unable to find the Satan Shark, Jeffry starts asking the other fishermen. He was then told the location of where it was last seen. Even though he now had the location of the shark's new hunting ground, he was still unable to find it. When he hears of the 4th world tournament, he decides to join in hope of winning cash just so he can afford a sonar device to hunt for the shark. Virtua Fighter 5 Jeffry had entered the Fourth World Fighting Tournament to raise funds to buy a fishing research vessel with high-end radar, but when he returned home, he heard from the local fishermen that the Devil Shark had been captured by J6. Upon learning of his rival's capture, Jeffry couldn't believe his ears ("I'm the only one who can defeat the Devil Shark! No one else can touch him! No one!"). Driven by his obsession, Jeffry tried to find out everything he could about J6, but even after spending all of his prize money from the tournament, all he learned was that J6 was the organisation behind the tournament itself. Unsure of what do next, Jeffry's next move is decided for him when he receives an invitation to the fifth tournament. Gallery Category:Sega Characters Category:Virtua Fighter Characters Category:Arcade Debut Category:All Characters